The complexity of systems used in many human endeavors has increased to a point that extensive training is required for safe operation and maintenance. Training on real systems is particularly problematic in industries that use expensive and/or potentially dangerous equipment. Examples of this equipment include aircraft, ships, submarines, military equipment, nuclear power plants, and a host of other complex systems. It has therefore become standard practice to use simulations of the complex systems for training. In order to faithfully reproduce the behavior of real complex systems, “full-scope” simulation is required. A full-scope simulation is a simulation in which all necessary subsystems are simulated to an extent that the full-scope simulation responds in all relevant conditions, both normal and abnormal, substantially identically to the real system.
In many applications involving a full-scope simulator, a high fidelity visual system is required. These visual systems typically provide a three-dimensional immersive environment for the operator(s). Three-dimensional immersive environments are known to significantly improve the effectiveness of the simulator. The degree of realism provided by a high fidelity visual system is now quite advanced. The level of detail provided by such visual systems requires large visual databases that must be synchronized with the full scope simulator, in order to render the three-dimensional visual scenes in real time. Because of their size and complexity, full-scope simulators that include high fidelity visual systems are typically housed in a special facility, and users are compelled to travel to the facility for training and practice.
Applicant's co-pending patent application entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SELF-PACED INTEGRATED PROCEDURE TRAINING USING A REAL-TIME, FULL-SCOPE SIMULATION, which was filed on May 7, 2002, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes how a two-dimensional, vector-based graphical user interface permits a user to interact with a full-scope simulation accessed through a network, such as the Internet. The user interface consists of “smart” graphical objects with which the user interacts. In order to provide a context for a specific application, the smart graphical objects are overlaid on a bitmapped image appropriate for the application.
It has been recognized for some time that in many simulation applications it is advantageous to integrate three-dimensional real-time visual effects into an interactive user interface. This type of environment is essential in applications where an operator needs to familiarize themselves with the out-of-the-window scene, and interpret visual (out-of-the-window) information in order to determine how to respond appropriately to a situation. Simulators that provide varying degrees of visual and simulation fidelity are commercially available. Such simulators permit users to interact with a three-dimensional visual environment using an interface such as a joystick or a keyboard. Examples are Microsoft Flight Simulator 2000® and AirBook™ by Simigon. A disadvantage of such systems is that the user interfaces are not very intuitive, and not directly associated with all simulated systems.
Applicant's above-referenced co-pending patent application, permits a user to learn or practice integrated procedures, and acquire systems knowledge by interacting with the smart graphics in the two-dimensional user interface. The user inputs to the interface are supplied to a full-scope simulation server that reacts in a realistic way to the inputs, and returns simulation condition data that is used, in turn, to update the appearance of the two-dimensional user interface. While this permits the user to learn or practice integrated procedures and acquire systems knowledge, it does not provide the three-dimensional visual environment required for certain training and practice applications. For example, in the airline industry, airport familiarization, familiarizing with low-visibility atmospheric conditions for flying, airport approaches, runway maneuvers and the like require a three-dimensional visual environment.
There is therefore a need for a system that incorporates three-dimensional environment visualization into a fully functional graphical user interface to enable low-cost learning and practice of integrated procedures and operation of a complex system.